


Pouring the Midnight Oil

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Lube, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Dr. Ozkar Lucius Vecaso, or Oz, wakes his assistant and lover Linhardt in the middle of the night because his dick is finally staying up and he's not gonna let the late hour spoil it.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Original Character(s), Linhardt von Hevring/Ozkar Lucius Vecaso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pouring the Midnight Oil

Oz rarely slept through the night these days, often tossing and turning in shallow sleep, pestered by restless dreams or bad temperature regulation, causing him to wake up shivering or sweating or both, so Linhardt never woke up when Oz did, desensitized to the shifting beside him. Oz rarely needed his help, given how often he woke up, and usually when he asked for it, what he really wanted was attention, so Lin tended to ignore him.

But recently, Oz was being woken up by something other than nightmares or temperature shifts, though he didn’t know exactly what it was forcing his eyes open. He couldn’t remember any dreams, but as he was dozing back into sleep, he often found his hand between his own legs, touching his coarse pubic hair, weighing his dick in his hand, half hard upon waking. He didn’t come, or even do much more than simply feel his own genitals before falling back asleep with his hand down the front of his underwear. But every once in a while, his body demanded more.

With his age and poor treatment of his body, his sexual libido was scarce at best, so waking up twitchy and hard destroyed any chances of sleeping again. He was starved of sexual pleasure, and would take it whenever he could get it, even if it was in the middle of the night. So he would roll over and pester Linhardt into waking, hoping his lover would touch him, or at least let him grind against his leg.

Linhardt rarely shared the same excitement Oz did for his own erections though. At least not while he was sleeping. Which wasn’t to say that he was so callous that he did not care about his lover’s rare erection, but when he was sleeping, he hated to rouse for even the most dire of circumstances. And a midnight fuck with his horny lover was far from dire.

Oz knew this, which changed nothing. If Linhardt would not give him what he wanted freely, he simply pestered Lin until he gave the bare minimum. At first, the bare minimum was a lazy handjob. Then he let Oz grind on his legs or fuck between his thighs while he went back to sleep. Then, as Oz’s health improved, he tugged on Linhardt’s nightshirt and begged for even more.

“Lin,” he whispered. “Lin, baby, wake up.”

“Mmm…” Lin moaned, not moving.

“Linhardt, please, baby, I’m hard. I’m so hard right now.”

“Don’t care…”

Oz pushed his hips forward, rubbing his stiffy on the back of Linhardt’s leg to show him how hard he was. Linhardt reached behind him to blindly swat, smacking Oz in the arm.

“Go back to sleep,” he hissed. 

“I’m  _ horny _ ,” he whined, voice pathetically high pitched.

“Figure it out yourself.”

“But  _ Linnie _ …” 

The more Oz begged, the more he worked himself up. Sure, he could jerk himself off, but it felt like such a waste. He didn’t know when he’d feel like this again; the thought of losing this opportunity to have sex with his lover made his stomach shrivel with anxiety. 

“This could be my only chance,” Oz whimpered.

Linhardt moaned, tilting his face into his pillow. The more he was forced to argue, the more his body woke. Winning the argument wasn’t a win if he was forced to wake up.

“Get the lubricant,” he grumbled. “Do whatever you want.”

Oz’s stomach flipped and his cock twitched at Linhardt’s half-hearted permission. He rolled over and yanked open his nightstand drawer, which jammed only inches out, packed too full with a random assortment of items. He shoved his hand in and wrestled it around, searching for the bottle of lubricant. When he finally yanked it out, charcoal, an ink bottle, paper, and books came bursting out with it.

Fumbling to get a grip on the cork, he managed to twist it enough to make it pop, then lost grip on it in the dark. It rolled somewhere under the covers as Oz upturned the bottle and slapped the open top onto his palm. The lubricant poured out at an agonizing crawl, so he pushed his finger into the neck of the bottle to scoop it out. 

Linhardt pulled his pillow up over his other ear, grumbling nonsensically at Oz’s fumbling and loud panting. Every time he thought he might fall back asleep, Oz seemed to knock something down or twitch in bed, shaking the mattress. 

Oz started to spread the lubricant generously all over his stiff erection, kicking back his blankets, which only tangled them around his legs and wrenched them from Linhardt. Linhardt groaned and groped for the sheet, yanking it up to his chest. His lover wore only an oversized shirt and underwear, which Oz knew was slouchy and ill fitting, making it easy for him to pull at it.

“Gentler…” Lin grumbled. “Lemme fall back asleep…”

Linhardt’s soft, night-hoarse voice plucked Oz’s heartstrings, jolting him out of his selfish frenzy. He paused, swallowed, and nodded, even though Linhardt couldn’t see him, and his hand he had hovered over Linhardt’s ass moved up to his back to rub right at his shoulder blades and spine, where he liked it.

Linhardt moaned, rolling partially onto his stomach, and the tension from his irritation drained out. Oz’s other hand stroked his erection from base to tip, the lubricating oil slopped on so thick it was dripping down his balls.

“That’s my boy…” he murmured, so low he could barely hear himself. 

Oz rubbed himself as lightly as he could bear, not wanting to get himself too excited until he was actually in his lover, but not wanting this rare erection to fade before he got what he wanted. The minutes it took for Linhardt to fall back asleep were painfully long, forcing Oz to spice things up for himself while he waited lest he soften.

So he stopped touching Linhardt and reached down to scoop some of the lube off his balls, rubbing it between his fingers. Slowly, teasing himself, he divided his ass cheeks with the sides of his slick pointer finger, then brought the tips of his fingers to his hole. It twitched and clenched and he almost laughed in delight.

_ Ozkar, you are truly disgusting, _ he thought, still smiling.

He felt around his puckered anus, bending over a bit to spread his cheeks further, feeling the coarse hair that grew between them. He slid just the tip of one lubed finger in and circled it around, then slid it all the way in to the knuckle.

_ Just tease, _ he reminded himself, keeping his finger straight as he fucked himself in and out with it.

Heart pounding, he slid it back out again, feeling the lube and his body’s juices dripping from his crack down to his thigh. Pausing, he held his breath to listen to the rhythm of Linhardt’s, much slower now. He had to be sleeping.

Carefully, the mattress creaking lightly beneath him, he scooted himself closer and laid back down beside Linhardt. He worked Linhardt’s underwear down his thighs a bit, revealing the irresistible crack. 

His lover’s backside was tilted up, but not quite straight up, so to position his dick at Linhardt’s hole, he draped a leg over Lin and propped himself up on his elbow. His hard, wet head bumped Linhardt’s bottom and Oz swallowed hard, righting it at the crack. He reached down to hold Linhardt’s hip, rubbing it with his thumb and leaning in to look at his face. He didn’t stir.

With the same hand that had been rubbing Linhardt’s hip, he pulled Lin’s cheek up, spreading open his anus. Oz worked his cockhead into the hole, which slid in like it belonged, eased by generous lube. Linhardt’s face twitched in his sleep and he let out a sigh; Oz wasn’t sure if it was in response to him or just an unconscious breath.

“Lin?” No response. “Are… mmm… you still asleep?”

Still no response. Oz let out a shaky breath, working his cock in further. He wasn’t large by any means, nor was he small.  _ Perfectly average, _ he thought.  _ Perfectly. _

_ You disgusting old bastard, _ he imagined Linhardt saying as Oz playfully complimented himself in his own head.

_ No need to be ashamed, _ he’d respond.  _ We were simply meant to fit together. As a practitioner of faith, you must certainly believe in reason beyond coincidence. _

That would surely anger Linhardt, even if he knew Oz was saying it purely to get a rise out of him.

_ I chose to be here and I can choose to leave, _ he’d say. Always a master of his own destiny.

Oz pushed in further, slow and slick. Linhardt was tight, but goddess, Oz fit so easily. He could feel Linhardt’s hole opening for him, spreading for him. He could envision the anal sphincter red and hot, the skin stretched, his own veiny cock bright and pulsing, hidden deep inside his lover.

Linhardt’s breathing stayed steady; Oz was careful not to jostle him, though he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching when his lover’s anus gripped reflexively around him, making him gasp.

“I love you, Lin,” Oz moaned to no one in particular, feeling particularly uncensored with Linhardt unable to berate him for his terrible dirty talk.. “You’re so tight and beautiful, fuck, I want to come in your ass all night.”

_ You sound deranged, _ Linhardt would say. Oz let out a breathy laugh.  _ Do you think that turns me on?  _

No, he could not escape Linhardt’s judgement, not when he was always in his head. He couldn’t help but smile about it too. He didn’t want to lose Linhardt’s voice anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Oz shifted his hips forward on the bed, finally sliding his cock in all the way to his balls, and let his arm slide up, draping around Linhardt’s midsection. Goddess, he did it. He was all the way in. His heart pounded. His body wanted to twitch and thrust, but at the same time, just laying there, feeling Linhardt’s anus squeeze tight around his dick felt so comforting.

He pressed his lips to Linhardt’s back and nuzzled into the gentle curves of his body.

“I love you,” he cooed again. “I can’t live without you. You’re everything to me.”

Linhardt made a soft moaning noise in his sleep and Oz looked up, eyes wide, waiting to hear Lin’s voice, but he settled, and Oz smiled, kissing Linhardt’s back through his soft sleepshirt. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out just an inch, then slid back in, and moaned at the feeling of Linhardt’s slick walls rubbing around him.

“Ohhh Lin… Oh baby, you’re going to make me come so fast.”

He slid his hand down Linhardt’s abdomen to his crotch blindly, feeling the fuzz of his green pubic hair trailing down from his navel, to the base of his shaft. He was hard, precious boy. Maybe he’d wake up horny. Could he come without even waking up? Oz experimentally stroked him to the end of his length and back again but he didn’t move.

Just touching Linhardt was driving up Oz’s heart rate. Merely sitting inside him wasn’t enough now. He couldn’t sit still; he needed to move. He gripped Linhardt’s hip again and started to gyrate his. The mattress shook, creaking lightly, though the solid wood frame stayed put. Not that Oz was paying attention.

“Ohhhh Linhardt, oh I’m gonna come…” he moaned.

_ You just started, you easy old bastard. _

“I can’t help it, you’re so tight, and… rrgh, it’s been… mmm it’s been a while.”

He jerked his hips again, feeling his cock twitch inside Linhardt. He let out a breathy laugh at his naughtiness, his chest rising and falling fast. His thighs started to slap against Linhardt’s backside as he picked up speed, and his grip on his lover’s hip tightened. He let his head fall back, lolling against his shoulder, and whimpered as he felt his cock pushing out rivulets of slick precum.

_ You’d better not come inside me. _

“Haaa… hahahaha… You hate it when I come inside, don’t you Linnie? Too bad.”

If Linhardt were awake, he would’ve pulled off by now. Or, at least, that’s what he’d done in the past, when Oz could get it up so easily and would poke and pester him with his penis every drunken evening. Now Oz was a little softer, far more tired, and Oz could see it, even if just slightly, in Linhardt’s eyes. Pity.

Oz whimpered and groaned. He missed Linhardt. He wanted his arms around him. He wanted to hear his voice.

“Linharrrrrdt… Baby, I’m gonna come… I mean it this time…”

_ Wake up _ , Oz thought pitifully.  _ Tell me to stop. Tell me how awful I am. Call me an old bastard. _

His balls tightened and he shoved his dick as deep in as it would go just in time for him to squirt out cum. His hips twitched. Another spurt. Another. He had a lot in him, goddess…

He wrapped his arms around Linhardt’s middle and squeezed him, pressing his face into his lover’s back.

“Lin…” he whispered. “Lin, I came…”

_ Disgusting. I can’t believe you get off on this. _

“Good job…” Linhardt’s drowsy voice floated up into the darkness.

Oz squeezed him tighter, feeling his eyes sting. Linhardt reached behind him to touch his side.

“It’s been a while,” Linhardt mumbled, “since you’ve come that hard.”

There was a hint of pride in his voice. Linhardt took good care of Oz. Oz said nothing, but nodded into Linhardt’s back.

“And look, you got me leaking.”

Oz’s eyes snapped open and he raised his head, looking down at Linhardt’s dick, which hung down onto the bed, a little pool of precum forming below the tip.

“Don’t think I can go to sleep again like this.”

Oz chuckled. “Shall we trade spots?”

Linhardt smirked. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you old bastard.”


End file.
